godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Pay back
The next day Licca called me that she finished it. Huh, she make it really quick. She is no ordinary engineer I guess... At the Factory Licca: Here~ Ken: How long did it take for you to make it? Licca: 2-3 hours Ken: ........... Licca: Let's strap it on your left arm After strapping the gauntlet For a bulky look, it feels comfortable and easy to move Licca: How is it? Ken: Excellent! Thanks for your hard work! Licca: ... N-no pro-blem blush Ken: Anyway, I have a business to deal with Licca: Ah- is it about your broken blade? Ken: Yes Licca: Please becareful... At the Temple Ken: It's still freezing during the day... God Arc: (Come on Ken, strength up!) Ken: sigh... Let's find that bastard jump down I was to climb the staircases then Hibari called me Hibari: Ken, please come back to the Den! It's underattack! Ken: Damn it, I'll be right there! call cut Look like we have to cancel our revenge God Arc: (Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa) Back at the Den, at the God Arc Storage Room Ken: Hey! Are you guys ok?! Licca: Ughh.... Yuu! I see him holding Lindow's God Arc I pull it away from Yuu's hand and a vision appeared ???: RRAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I throw away Lindow's God Arc Ken: (What the hell was that...) God Arc: (Ken, are you ok?) Ken: (Yes....) Licca: Ken, help me carry Yuu to the Sick Bay! Ken: Ha! At the Sick Bay Yuu: Ughh.... Licca and ???: Oh, you awake! After a few seconds, Licca hug Yuu Licca: Don't use other people's God Arc. Please... Yuu: Aaa.... She let go of Yuu Licca: I have work do to. I'll also tell them that you're awake She stood up and wave at Yuu before leaving the room ???: Licca is such a nice person Yuu: And who are you? ???: I'm Ren, a New-Type Gods Eater. I'll be assigned to the Medical Unit. I suppose to come here tomorrow but the schedule was fast fowarded Yuu: Oh, nice to meet you, Ren He smile Ren: Who's him? Yuu: That's Ken Ren: Nice to meet you, Ken Ken: Ah, yeah. Oh yeah, I have a mission that I suspended... I left the room Ken: Usually Dr. Sakaki told about a new Gods Eater to be recruited... forget it I went back to the Temple At the Temple God Arc: (Good thing that everybody is fine) Ken: Yeah As I climb the staircase, I bumped to a Hannibal Hannibal: RRAAAAHHHHH!!! Ken: Whoa jump back Wait, this Hannibal is black colored... what the hell Black Hannibal: RRRRAAAAHHHHHHH!!! hold back it's fist Ken: Ah, shit! deployed his shield I was spaced out by that Metal crashing A vision appeared as I block that Aragami's punch ???: RRAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!! Flash Black Hannibal: RRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! The vision ended and that Hannibal run away Ken: ..... Who was that?..... What's going on? I was spaced out until my God Arc manage to cought my attention God Arc: (KEN!!) Ken: AHH-! God Arc: (It's getting late, let's go back) Ken: (Ah, yeah... sorry for spacing out like that) At the usual Vending Machine Ken: "First Love Juice", sound gross... Ren: Really? Ken: Oh, hey. Yeah... Ren: Hmmm... I have to have one Ken: Don't you have any money? Ren: I have but each branch use different currency Ken: Oh, that's right... Ren: I have to go, see you later Ken: Yeah I push the Orange Juice and head back to my room Category:Blog posts